Sakura kidnapped by the akatsuki
by Yami no Saku-chan
Summary: Sakura has been kidnapped by the akatsuki what will she do now?what will happen to her?She shares rooms with all the members and now they what lust for her or is it love too?But still that dare she did was really weird,damn Tobi!Never play T or D with him
1. MY ROOM MATE!

**Chapter 1; My room mate.**

Hi my name is Sakura Haruno and right now I am in the akatsuki base. They have captured me when I was spying on them. My hands are tied up and my eyes are tied with a blindfold. I don't know exactly where I am. But someone is leading me to somewhere. Finally we halted. The one who is leading me knocked on the door. We heard a "Come in," we walked in or he rather dragged me in. The door closed. I think I'm standing in the middle of the room. I could feel eyes on my back.

"Sakura Haruno why were you spying on the akatsuki?" a man asked and his voice was so manly and sexy. Wait I can't fall in love with an akatsuki member.

I didn't say anything.

The man sighs, "Itachi," He said.

Soon my blindfold was on the ground. I tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness. Soon I saw a shadow far way in front. I looked around saw nine more people. '_Itachi,' I thought _when I saw him not so far away from me. _'Saskue-kuns brother,'_ I gritted my teethes in frustration.

"Now why did you spy on us?" he asked again calm like before.

I just stared at him still saying anything. He sighed.

"Now Sakura Haruno you have to talk," he said still calm.

I stared blankly at him.

"So the bitch won't talk huh," a man said.

I turned my head in the direction I heard the voice from. I couldn't see him well but I saw that he had a necklace with symbol on his neck; he also had a scythe on his back. I think I have heard that his name was Hidan? I ignored that he called me a bitch of course I wanted to tear him apart but most be a good kunochi and just pretend that I didn't hear anything.

"Trying to play Tuff huh," I heard from my left side said and just could feel the smirk in his words. Now I really wanted to kill all the akatsuki members but I held out.

"Kunochi talk or else," I could hear Itachi say. So you are trying to force me to talk? But that's not going to happen. Just you wait and see.

"Why aren't you talking yeah," someone whispered in my ear and I flinched away from his touch.

He chuckled. "Aren't you a bad girl yeah," he said.

'_What do you mean with bad girl,_' I thought.

"You spied on the akatsuki yeah and you haven't told us why yeah," he stated.

'_Oh,_' I thought.

"Leader-sama what should we do with her?" I heard Itachi asked.

"Lets see she isn't talking, wonder what should we do….." He said thoughtfully.

"We can sell her for money," someone said.

"No Kakuzu not money we can use her," The leader said still thinking what to do.

The man named as Kakuzu grunted.

"Leader-sama maybe we can learn her things like to listen to us and if not then punish her," a bored voice said.

"Ah that's not a bad idea Sasori, and then tonight she will sleep in your room," the leader ordered.

"Yes," Sasori replied.

"And try to get information out from her, you all can go now," the leader said.

They all nodded. The boy Sasori took my arm, "Come on," he said and I followed.

'_Where the hell is he taking me,_ 'I wondered irritated.

He drags me through a hallway. Soon we stopped in front of a door. He walked in and mentioned for me to follow and I did without question. It was a simple room with a bed, chair and a desk. He took of his cloak and shirt. '_Wow,_' I thought looking at his hot and smexy chest wait a minute can't like the akatsuki.

"Sleep," he said pointing to the bed. I looked at my tied hands. He took a kunai and he cut the ropes.

I took of my clothes while he was looking at me of course I was blushing. I was only in my undergarments. I crawled under the sheets. He soon followed after. Wait, wait a minute am I sleeping with an S rank killer? Guess so because he is lying beside me right beside me. '_What the hell?_' I thought not trying to look at him or his smexy chest. I turned my back at him and tried to get away from him but that didn't help one bit no it didn't. I tried to sleep but it was hard when I could feel his back on mine. I could feel Sasori's heartbeat guess he was sleeping now. Still trying to sleep but no luck.

"Stupid," I hissed under my breath to myself.

"So you can talk?" Sasori said looking at me.

Ops that wasn't good. I glared at him. He touches my cheek gently. '_What the heck?_'I thought staring at him questionly. He chuckled.

"Sleep," he said ones more and I could feel how tired I was. Soon I drifted to sleep.

**End chapter 1**

Wow I wonder how much new stories I have done today don't you?

Anyway review or this story is long gone.

Vote on my poll peoples.

Review or else

**The next chapter; He is trying to make me talk.**

And Parings SakuraxAkatsuki but kind of Sasori first but the others soon too.

IT ALL WILL EXPLAIN ITSELF IN THE FUTURES CHAPTER!


	2. He made me talk, new roommate?

**Chapter 2; He made me talk and new roommate  
**

I woke up and I turned in bed. Sasori was not there? Wondering where he is? But I ignored that I even cared. I turned my gaze towards the open window. The sun shone on half my body. I looked toward the door. It was open. I got up from bed. Looked at the ground. Seeing all my clothes lying on the floor. I took on a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and pink socks. He will not be able to get me to talk no matter what he does.

I sighed, _'Stupid akatsuki members, you have to keep me still here and I will not listen to you whatever you do or say,' I thought_ as I stared at a book lying on Sasori's desk. I touch the front page with my fingertips. I read the name of the book, it's about a boy who killed his own parents, without emotion, he felt nothing. The name was Black Roses.

_'Strange name, and why does Sasori read this book, it's just weird,' I thought_, shocked.

After a minute I walked out of the room. I went downstairs to the kitchen and everyone was there except the leader of akatsuki.

Sasori looks at me. He keeps his hand on a chair beside him, he tells me to sit there beside him.

I go to the chair beside him and sat on it with my legs crossed.

He looks at me cautiously.  
"Sakura, have you slept well?" He asked me.

I said nothing. I just looked at him with no interest.

He sighed.

"Brat you will fucking talk," Hidan said, staring at me.

"Hidan calm down," Kakuzu said and sighed.

"Shut up, Kakuzu," Hidan yelled.

Kakuzu ignored Hidan.

I said nothing still, I just stared at the plate in front of me.

'Does Sasori think I'll eat it? " I thought as I poked my food with my fork.

Deidara noticed that I'm considering whether I should eat the food or not.

"It is not poison in the food un," Deidara said, looking at me.

I looked at him questioningly.

Itachi answered my question, "Girl, you can eat, you do not die of it."

I was curious what Sasori's methods was to get me to talk.

I tasted the food. Not bad. It is good enough for now.

I ate the food. When I was ready I left the plate on the cabinet table. I looked towards Sasori.

"Sakura walk up to the room, I have some questions I must ask you."

I said nothing but listened anyway and went up to the room.

**After a while **

I sit on the bed and Sasori sits on the chair in front of me.

"Why were you spying on us?"He asked starring into my eyes.

I said nothing.

"Have you send a letter o the hokage?"He asked.

Still he didn't got a answer from me.

He sighs, "Sakura you have to talk."

Of course, I did not answer.

_'You will not be able to get me to talk, whatever you do Sasori,' I thought_, my facial expression showed no emotion, only emptiness.

Sasori moved his fingers and I could feel his strings on my back, legs, and my hands.

"Sakura, if you do not talk, I must punish you," he said looking at me bored.

'_Like what can you do?'I thought_ smirking at the thought.

He did so I walked up to him. I bent down against my will. Our faces were so close. And I hate it when someone is so close to me. It looked as if he would kiss me. Come on, he's kidding right?

I take in a breath. "Ok ok, I will listen if you just let me loose from your strings," I said, defeated.

'Damn, I was talking, but I will barely talk much, I hope,' I thought, and glared at Sasori.

He let loose my body parts. Damn, what good it was to be able to move.

I sat on the bed and looked up to him with an irritated expression.

"Now Sakura tell me why did you spy on us," he asked looking at me bored.

I sigh, "Because it was my mission all right, " I said annoyed at the question.

Sasori nodded his head. He walked to me and took my arm in a firm grip. He lead me to a door. He knocks on the door. I could hear the same voice i heard yesterday. "Come in."

He throw me in the dark room all the other was also there staring at me.

"Sasori did you get her to talk?"The leader asked looking up from his whatever he was doing.

"Yes and he used a mean method," I said glaring at Sasori.

They all looked at we when they heard my voice.

"Knew the bitch would talk soon," Hidan said satisfied that i talked, i guess.

"Shut up asshole," I said while i gritted my teethes in anger that he called me a bitch again.

"Oh the pink bitch can cuss," he laughed.

Thats it. I lunged at him with my fist and he dodged. Someone took my arm in a tight hold. I looked at the man and it was Itachi who was holding my arm. I glared at him. _'Stupid akatsuki,' i thought._

"Wow take it easy bitch," Hidan said and I turn my head to glare at him.

"Shut up, i kill you," I hissed in a low tone.

He smirked at me.

"Pinky calm down," Kisame said grinning showing his sharp teethes.

"Like i can fish-sticks," I said furious.

"Don't call me that," he said and he wasn't grinning anymore but instead he was glaring at me.

"Sakura Haruno you will stay her as a hostage, you will listen to us if not then we will have to punish you," The leader ordered.

"Whatever," I said still glaring at Itachi, he has not let me go yet.

"Your roommate for the night will be Tobi," he said.

"Yay Tobi is a good boy," Tobi yelled loudly and he run to me.

He took my arm and he drags me away from the group of S rank criminals.

**END CHAPTER 2**

**I KNOW THAT THIS WASN'T THAT GOD LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANYWAY. **

**Review or else this story is go****ne and I won't update the next chapter.**

**And i think i made this chapter fast but don't wory next chapter will be better then this.**

**Chapter 3; New roommate and funny games?**


	3. new roommate and funny games?

**Chapter 3; **_**new roommate and funny games?**_

Once in Tobi's room I notice it was very simple, except for the fact that everything was orange. Currently, I'm sitting on his bed and he's just standing there staring at me. With his mask on I can't see his face, so I have no idea what his expression is or what he's planning.

"Sakura-Chan, Tobi is a good boy right?" He asked tilting his head curiously.

I remained silent. '_Just because they got me to talk once, doesn't mean I'll talk again!' _I thought keeping my facial expression blank and showing only emptiness in my eyes.

Tobi sighed and his shoulders slumped seeming defeated. "Sakura-Chan, Tobi wants to hear your beautiful voice." His voice sounding huskier and darker than before.

'_Eh what....?'_ I thought as I looked at him confused.

After a moment of silence he suddenly jumped to attention. "Tobi will get Cherry-Chan food!" He gleamed as if his idea was a master plan. At least this time his voice was back to normal.

He then ran out of the room before I could even protest, though I'm not quite sure how I can do that without talking.

'_Huh?' _I thought dumbfounded. _'What just happened?'_ I sighed and laid down on his soft bed. Soon I drifted off to sleep.

**After 45 minutes later (Normal POV)**

"Hmmm Cherry-Chan is asleep? Should Tobi wake her?" Tobi asked himself as he looked down at her peaceful sleeping face.

Tobi gently placed his hands on her shoulders and then started to shake her frantically. "Cherry-Chan! Cherry-Chan wake up! Tobi brought food!" He yelled continuing to shake her.

"Mmmmm, shut up, I'm sleeping" She mumbled and reached out trying to push him away.

"Yay! Cherry-Chan talked to Tobi!" He yelled happily.

She grunted in response as she opened her eyes to look at him. Tobi was towering over her, his hands still on her shoulders, his head only inches apart from crashing into hers. Her eyes went wide and she pushed him away screaming "Ahhhhh get away from me you pervert!!!"

Tobi landed on his butt on the floor. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Did Tobi do something wrong?" He asked innocently.

She jumped off the bed and walked towards the door. Suddenly she stopped and turned on her heel and glared at him. "You tried to rape me! I don't wanna be your roommate anymore!"

"But Tobi didn't try to rape you, Tobi was only trying to wake you up." He whined.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. But finally she just sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine but don't try it again!"

"Hai Tobi won't!" He yelled happily as he jumped to his feet.

She walked back towards him and gave another sigh. _'This is gonna be a tough day.'_

"Cherry-Chan, do you want to play a game with Tobi?" He asked suddenly sounding rather eager.

She raised a brow at his childlike attitude. But she remained silent and just stared at him, not knowing whether it would be a good thing to answer or not.

After a moment his shoulders slumped again. "Cherry-Chan, don't stop talking after Tobi already got you to talk."

She frowned in disagreement and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Please Cherry-Chan it's a really good game, Tobi tells you the truth." He began pleading.

Another few moments of silence and glaring, she sighed as her arms fell back to her sides. "Fine, what game?"

Again his shoulders straightened with excitement. "Dare and Double Truth!" You could almost tell he was grinning ear to ear behind that mask.

"Huh, I know Dare but what's Double Truth?" She asked confused.

"If Tobi asks you Dare or Double Truth and you take Double Truth then you have to answer two questions truthfully." He explained growing more excited.

"Oh Ok..." She was still unsure if playing this game was a good idea, but for now she would just go with it.

"Sit down in front of Tobi." He ordered as he plopped to the floor and patted the empty space on the floor in front of him.

She hesitated for a second before doing as she was told and sat on the floor in front him, while letting out yet another sigh.

"Cherry-Chan can Tobi start?" He asked cheerfully.

"Sure what harm will it do?" She shrugged.

"Cherry-Chan Dare or Double Truth?" He asked growing more eager.

She thought for a moment then blurted. "Double Truth."

"Oh, then Tobi will ask you two questions. How did Sasori get you to talk? And what was your mission?"

She frowned and cursed under her breath. '_I should never have played this game, next time I better choose Dare.' _She thought as she mentally slapped her head for falling into his trap.

"He almost made me kiss him." She answered and the memory of the event caused her to blush. "And my mission was to spy on the Akatsuki and get back to Konoha with any information I've gathered."

Tobi pondered her words for a minute before he spoke. "Ok Cherry-Chan's turn. Tobi is a good boy!"

"Dare or Double Truth?" Sakura lazily asked.

"Dare!" Tobi yelled.

She thought for a minute then smirked. "When you see your leader again say, 'Leader-sama I will kill you!' in a dark voice."

"Ok but Tobi is a good boy!" he yelled. "Tobi's turns, Dare or Double Truth?"

"Dare." She answered without hesitating this time.

Tobi's chakra became darker. "Tell all the Akatsuki members that you love them and give them all a kiss on the cheek, even Konan."

She frowned again but waved her hand dismissingly "Fine, fine whatever." She then gave him a bored look. "Can we do something else now Tobi?"

Tobi's chakra went back to normal. "Tobi thought we could play cards next?" He asked.

"Sure why not." She shrugged. "Cards are harmless right?"

Tobi jumped up and scurried to a bookshelf and began digging through cupboards until finally he pulled out a deck of cards. He hurried back and sat down in front of her again.

"Tobi wants to play poker, can we?" Tobi asked sounding like a cute little kid.

Sakura grinned. "I have to warn you, I'm good at poker. I mean really good." The smile on her face growing as he began to shuffle the cards.

**After two hours**

"I win again." Sakura cheered as she laid down her cards. "I told you before, you can't beat me in poker." Just as the words left her mouth her stomach growled loudly. Her cheeks flared red from embarrassment when Tobi chuckled.

"Oh yeah, Tobi forgot to feed Cherry-Chan some food!" He stated and turned his gaze onto the plate of food he had brought earlier. _'She might get sick if she eats it now.'_

"Umm" She gave a nervous laugh. "I guess I'm hungry."

Tobi jumped to his feet. "Let's go down and eat. Come on Cherry-Chan!" He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her up and dragged her out the door.

When they got down to the kitchen some of the other Akatsuki members were sitting around the table eating.

"Zetsu-sempai, Deidara-sempai, Itachi-san, Sasori-san and Kisame-san!" Tobi exclaimed happily.

Sakura just looked from one to the other suspiciously.

"Hello Tobi. **Shut up! Don't disturb me when I'm eating!**" Zetsu's dark side growled at him.

"Shut up Tobi un!" Deidara yelled furious at Tobi.

"Hello pinky." Kisame grinned.

**Sakura's pov **

I glared at him for calling me pinky. "Shut up fish-face!" I growled back at him.

His eyes flashed with anger. "Didn't I tell you before, don't call me that!" He growled.

"Then don't call me Pinky!" I yelled back.

"You are a hostage Pinky, so I can call you whatever I want." He stated firmly.

I gritted my teeth in frustration. "Kisame, if that is your name fish-face, you should show some respect to the hostage then she might show you some respect." I glared at him.

"Kisame, she's got a point." I heard the fearful Uchiha say.

Kisame mumbled a "Whatever" in response.

Tobi then whispered in my ear. "Tobi says you can do your dare when everyone's in the same room." Quickly he then moved away and walked to the refrigerator and took out some butter, some ham and some cheese. He set them on an open spot on the table before going and grabbing some bread off the counter.

I walked over and sat in the vacant chair in front of the food. At least no one was sitting on either side of me. That was until Tobi came and sat down. He then made two sandwiches and handed me one. I took the sandwich happy to finally get some food.

**After they have finished eating. Now in Tobi's room**

"Sakura-Chan leader called, we have a meeting and Tobi wants you to do your dare then." Tobi stated. I could do nothing but sigh.

He walked up to me and took my arm and dragged me out of his room and down the hallway towards the meeting room where apparently all the Akatsuki members will be gathered.

**End chapter 3; **_**new roommate and funny games?**_

**My beta reader locked it over and cleared the errors and such, she helped me**

lenaetv

XD

XD

** So was this what you expected or was there something more you wanted to happen in this chapter?**

**Even so I hope you liked it. **

**Please review and please don't flame. **

**Chapter 4; The Dare and weird atmosphere**


	4. The Dare and weird atmosphere

**Sakura kidnapped by the Akatsuki **

**Chapter 4; ****The Dare and weird atmosphere**

We are in front of a big door with a red cloud on it.

I sigh as I have to do my dare but I will make so Tobi will do his dare too. It wouldn't be fare if only I did the dare. Feels weird to be an akatsuki hostage. I didn't expect them to be like this. I thought they would be more scary and evil but Tobi isn't scary at all well only when he talks in that dark voice. That is scary.

Tobi takes his knuckles and knocks onto the wooden door. "Come in," we heard.

"Tobi," I got his attention at me."Don't forget your dare ," I stated staring at him with a "If you don't do it then I won't do it" look.

"Hai Tobi won't forget his dare Cherry-chan!" He exclaimed happily.

He opens the door and we walk inside the room. As I expected all off the akatsuki are there in the room, standing in the middle of the room and the leader is sitting on a chair in front of his desk.

Tobi drags me in the middle of the akatsuki as he stays beside me still holding my hand.

"Tobi, how has it gone with Sakura?" The leader asked him without looking up from his paperwork.

"Tobi knows something! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi yelled with excitement to tell them about my mission I think.

The leader looks up to Tobi waiting for him to continue.

Tobi has now let go of my hand.

"Cherry's mission is to spy and gather information on the Akatsuki! Tobi is a good boy right leader-sama?" Tobi asked the leader waiting for him to praise him for being a good boy.

The leader sighs. "Yes, well done Tobi," he said quietly,

"Tobi is a god boy!" Tobi yelled loudly making the rest of the akatsuki flinch at his loud, very annoying voice.

Tobi became dark. **"Leader-sama I will kill you,"** I flinched at his voice.

_'Tobi, who are you?'_ I thought when I heard his dark voice, he sounded so evil, like he's gonna kill us all and destroy everything.

The leader raises an eyebrow looking at him confused. The tension in the room is still. The others are looking at Tobi too. Deidara is looking at him with wide eyes. Sasori and Itachi don't look so happy. Kakuzu looks normal. Hidan just stares at him. Kisame's mouth is hanging open in shock. Zetsu is talking to himself. Konan is looking at Pein waiting for him to do something about Tobi talking back to their leader.

"Tobi did his dare, now it's cherry-chans turn!" The tension got back to normal in the room.

They all look at me and Tobi confused.

I sigh. 'I gotta do my dare,' I thought taking glances at the akatsuki members.'First Konan than the men...'

I walk to Konan, staring up at her. She is a bit taller then me.

I sigh and my cheeks start to get red with embarrassment that I have to do this.

If only I didn't play that stupid game with Tobi.

I stand on my toes, my mouth getting closer to her cheek. I kiss her cheek softly. The man are all looking at us, their eyes wide.

"What the hell?" Hidan said his mouth open.

I take my head back and stand on my feet.

"Konan I love you," I said with a blush on my cheeks.

Konan is standing before me unmoving. _'Is she in shock?'_ I asked myself.

"Um..."I mumbled awkwardly.

_'I think I will let her be...Now then the rest,*sigh*'_

I walk over slowly to Hidan looking up to him. I stand in front of him. I take my right hand on his cheek and my left hand on his head, pulling him down to my eye level. I look into his purple eyes and then I kiss his cheek for a second.

I let go of him. He is in shock and his face is red.

"Hidan, I love you," I said quietly.

He is also unmoving like Konan.

I sigh and walks to stand in front of Kakuzu who is beside Hidan.

I cup his cheek in my hand and kiss him over his mask.

I start to pull away from him with a small blush on my cheeks.

"Kakuzu I love you," I said, but it didn't look like it affected him much as it did with Konan and Hidan.

I go to Kisame and kiss his cheek.

"I love you Kisame," I said.

Kisame's mouth is open in shock.

Then I go and kiss Itachi on the cheek.

"Itachi I love you," Itachi smirks down at me and I start to blush even redder.

"I love you Zetsu, I love you Sasori, I love you Deidara, I love you Pein," I said with a blush.

I kissed them all on the cheek.

They are red in the face.

I am sitting onto the floor, having my head between my knees, looking down in shame.

"Tobi, what did you do to her un?" I heard Deidara ask.

"Tobi and Cherry-chan played dare and double Truth! Tobi is a good boy! I dared here to kiss you and say that she loves you!" Tobi explained loudly and happy.

"Ok, un..."

I look to meet their gaze.

Deidara is staring at me.

"Um...who is my next roommate? I'll die if I have to share with Tobi again..." I said quietly.

"You can share with Deidara this time Sakura," Pein told me and I nodded.

"The akatsuki meeting is dismissed," Deidara goes to me and hhands out his hand for me to take.

I take it slowly and he pulls me up to my feets. He places his hand round my shoulder leading me out to the corridor.

Sasori, Itachi, Hidan, Kisame spared some glances at Deidara and me.

The others walked out as well.

"So you love me un," Deidara grins at me.

"That was just a dare you know..." I said in my defense as to why I did it.

_'Wait a minute here..Why am I talking with him? I should just ignore him. This is all Tobi's fault just cause we played that stupid game! Grrr he makes me so mad!' _I thought glaring at the floor.

"I know un," He smirks and stops in front of a yellow door.

He opens the door leading me inside. In his room he has many sculptures everywhere in his room. His bed is big, fitting two peoples, a desk is in the corner of the room in front of the bed who is near the window.

"So want to have fun un?" He asked me.

"What kind of fun?" I replied with a question of my own.

He smirks. "You'll see un."

**End chapter 4; The Dare and weird atmosphere**

**Sorry for the very long wait, I'm going in last year of middle school that means I have to study and stuff so I can get into the high school I wanna go at. I hope you won't kill me for being slow with updating. And I am so sorry that I didn't say anything. I hope you liked this chapter sorry if it is to short. **

**I wrote this at 2 am (in night) thats why i did a bit fast at the dare. **

**Anyway goodnight and hope you like it :)  
**

**Next Chapter 5 ; Having fun. **


	5. Having fun

**Chapter 5; having fun **

I got a weird feeling in my chest at his smirk at me._'This won't be fun I bet...' _I thought looking at Deidara cautious.

He takes off his cloak throwing it onto the floor. He is wearing short pants and a yellow t-shirt. I can see his well built chest.

_'Ehh...What are you thinking Sakura? Snap out of it! You belong in konoha not in the akatsuki!' _I thought while I'm trying hard to not look at Deidara's chest.

"You ok un?" Deidara asks me. I could hear worry in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine..." I said having my eyes onto the floor not looking up.

"If you say so un, so you tired un?" He asks me.

I nod my head in respond.

"Then go and lay down onto the bed un." He mentioned me to lie on his bed.

"Ok..." I walk across the room to his bed. I took of my shirt and pants. He was watching me the whole time.

I am under the sheets lying in his bed. My face is all red thinking what did he meant by having fun?

I am watching him wary. He is sitting onto the chair doing sculptures of birds, he is also humming.

_'His voice so beautiful...' _ I close my eyes listening to his humming falling asleep in the progress.

(Normal pov)

Deidara stopped humming when he noticed that Sakura has fallen asleep. He smiles at her small sleeping form.

He got up from the chair.

_'She's so cute un...' _He thought while he is approaching her form. 

He stands beside her. He takes his hand down to touch her pink hair. Deidara starts to blush at her beautiful smooth face. He takes his fingers onto her cheek, making a thin line over her cheek.

"Good thing she's here un," he said softly his eyes full with warmth.

Deidara takes his hand away from her cheek and strips down to only his boxers.

He slides in under the sheets to lie beside Sakura. He takes her into his arms holding her near his chest smiling satisfied. Soon Deidara falls asleep having his head over her head smiling.

(Next day still normal pov)

Sakura slowly opens her eyes feeling something very warm touching her skin.

"Mmmm...I feel so rested," she mumbled softly.

She turns to her left side and sees Deidara holding her body close to his chest. She starts to blush immediately.

"Dei-deidara?" She stuttered.

Deidara opens his eye to look at her. "Mmmm what un? " He asked sleepily.

"Um..." Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "Can you please release me from your hold?"

Deidara smirks. "Why un? Not comfortable enough un?"

"No that's not it. It is very comfortable,"She took her hands over her mouth blushing. She realized to late what she had just said.

"Then why cant I hold you un?" He asked amused.

"Cause this is wrong..." She mumbled.

"Fine un," Deidara released his hold on her.

Sakura sighed in relief.

Deidara is moving over her body, placing himself above her.

_'Ehhh?' _Sakura is staring up to Deidara confused and blushing madly.

Deidara smirks and is getting down to her face with his own. He is down at her eye level, his nose touching hers.

"_This is what I meant by having fun un," _he whispers huskily.

She feels his hot breath on her face.

"_de-de-Deidara?" She asked quietly. _

"Sch un," he placed his index finger over her plump lips silencing her.

Sakura is still staring into Deidara's blue eye. In a second Sakura feels Deidara's tongue tracing over her lips. He bits down on her underlip making her open her mouth. Deidara took the chance and slides in his tongue in her small cavern, twisting around and sucking on her tongue.

Sakura is closing her eyes blushing but she responds back to his kiss eventually.

_'This can't be happening? Me kissing an S rank criminal? What will Naruto think? What will Kakashi say?' _Sakura thought, starting to regret the kiss.

Deidara has stopped kissing her and is now laying on top off her. His head between her breasts sighing blissfully.

"Deidara, what are you doing?" Sasori asked calmly but still a bit angry in his voice from the half open door.

Deidara sighs at Sasori no danna. "Having fun un," he lazily replied with a yawn.

"Is that so? Get down there it's your turn making breakfast." Sasori reminded him. "They all are waiting," he said before he left.

Deidara got up from bed. He took on his clothes expect for the cloak.

"You coming Sakura-chan un?"Deidara asked Sakura.

"Yes, there in a minute," she said_. __'Omg what is this, casual talk? It's like I'm not a hostage anymore? Wait i have to get back to konoha I bet Tsunade is worried sick about me and you never know with Naruto.' _Sakura thought as she also got up from bed to put on her clothes.

Deidara has left leaving her alone.

(With the others in the kitchen)

Deidara walks trough the door entering the kitchen.

"What the fucking took you so fucking long huh blondie!" Hidan yelled. "Make me breakfast dammit! Or I'll kill you, you fucking bitch!"

Deidara rolls his eyes at Hidan for always cussing all the time. "Yeah, yeah I'm on it un," Deidara takes out some eggs, butter and milk from the fridge placing the butter and milk onto the table. He takes out a fry pan from under the cabinet. He starts to fry eggs.

"Did you do something to the girl?" Kisame asked with a smirk.

"Not really un, only a kiss un," he replied with smug smile.

"Hahaha that's not fare," Kisame laughed.

Deidara grins."Yeah fish-face un. what you say un."

Kisame stopped laughing. "Call me that again and you'll meet samhada tonight Deidara," Kisame threatens him.

"Whatever un."

Kisame sighs.

Not all the akatsuki members are in the kitchen only Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu Pein are missing.

(Back with Sakura, saku's pov)

I have taken on my clothes. I am fully clothed. I can't stop thinking about Deidara's behavior towards me. My chest is tingling.

_'I think I better go down to the kitchen...' _I thought as I have already started walking towards the open door. I'm walking out meeting with the long corridor, then walking towards the stairs.

I walked right into someones chest making me fall back down on my butt. I look up meeting with...

**End Chapter 5; having fun **

**Sorry that you got a cliffhanger xD **

**Who's chest did she crash into?**

**A. Kakuzu. **

**B. Pein.**

**C. Sasori.**

**D. Itachi**

**Who do you think it is? **

**Anyway leave a reviewer behind if you like it of course :) **

**Hope you liked the DeiSaku xD**


	6. More fun and not so funny

**WARNING: nudity and some touching (lemon). **

**Rating M for a reason xD **

**Hope you will like it :)**

**Sakura's age is 16 between. **

**Chapter 6; More fun and so not funny**

_recap _

_I walked right into someone chest making me fall back down on my butt. I look up meeting with... _

_End recap _

Ringed orange eyes? _'Pein? Ok now I'm embarrassed. I bet he thinks I'm clumpy,' _I thought staring into his orange eyes.

He looks down to me. "Are you alright?" He asked me.

I was frozen in spot and didn't give him a reply.

He takes his hand on his head looking around for someone perhaps. When he didn't find anyone he looks back at me and takes out his hand to me.

I take it carefully and he pulls me up to my feet. "Sakura you should look where you are going," He said as his eyes are on me.

"Um, hehe yes sorry Pein," I laughed awkwardly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Pein?" He asked.

"Um... Should I call you something else? Ugh leader-sama?" I nervously asked him.

_'Omg I'm in akatsuki or what? I called him leader-sama that is a no Sakura! You don't call a leader for the akatsuki organization for leader-sama! I have to escape before I go crazy. I belong to konoha not akatsuki, ' _I thought angrily on myself for feeling like this, to talk with them in what? Casual talk and to kiss one of them on the mouth? What is happening to me? I bet I'm going crazy or something. I need to escape before it's to late.

I didn't get a respond first. "Pein is fine," he said with a nod. "are you going down to eat?"

"Ah yes I am you too...Pein?" I asked a bit unsure if I should call him Pein.

_'Ahhh well it's ok for now...I think...' _I thought feeling something weird in my chest.

"Then you want to walk down with me?" He asked me.

_'Is he asking me out on a date...What the fuck Sakura! Of course he isn't! What are you thinking you stupid girl!' _I nod my head in reply.

He starts to walk so I follow him.

"Haruno-san do you like it here?" He asked me, back to call me by my last name.

"Um...well it's ok," I said not sure what to say.

He nods his head. We walk down the stairs. He stops in the middle of the stairs so I had to stop too. I am walking behind him.

I look at him questionably. His back is facing me.

"_**Do not think you can escape from the akatsuki," **_he said darkly and a chill got down my spine.

He starts to walk and I didn't move from my spot in the stairs.

_'Can he read thoughts? Omg...' _I thought seeing his form disappearing into a open door.

"Shit!" I swore under my breath. "If he knows, what will I do now?" I asked myself in wonder.

"Who knows what girl?" I heard behind me.

I spines around in haste meeting with sharingan cold eyes.

"Um...nothing," I mumbled averting my eyes from his sharingan piercing eyes.

"I can't go down if you keep standing there," he said calmly.

"Oh..." I said quite dumbfounded.

I walk down slowly hearing Itachi's steps right behind me.

(normal pov)

Sakura walks into the kitchen seeing all sitting round the table expect for Sasori. Itachi places himself on a chair next to his partner Kisame.

Dedara is sitting beside two empty places. He looks at Sakura nodding telling her to sit beside him. She walks over to him and sits down beside Deidara eying all the other akatsuki. She got a smirk from Hidan and a big grin for Kisame. When she looked at Pein he averted his eyes to his food.

_'Did he just ignore me? Ok now I'm mad,' _Sakura mentally growled at Pein.

"So the pink crazy bitch has been kissed by blondie here huh?" Hidan asked his smirk never leaving his face.

Sakura stares back and forward between Deidara and Hidan, then her eyes stops at Deidara.

"You told them?" She asked not so happy that everyone knows now that she has been kissing Deidara.

"Yeah un," Deidara replied with a nod.

Sakura starts to glare at Hidan. She finally remembered what he called her.

"You!" She points at Hidan with her index finger. "I'm not a pink bitch you fucking asshole!"

Hidan's face got to a shocking expression.

"If no one fucking likes the bitch I'll take her for myself, " He finally said.

He got glares from the rest of the akatsuki.

"Hidan she is only a little girl don't rape her, ** you rape my food I'll kill you,**" Zetsu growled at him. "She is not food **yes she is,**" Zetsu lighter side said to his darker side.

"Cherry-chan is Tobi's friend! Don't rape cherry-chan!" Tobi yelled in Sakura's defense.

"Hidan, if you rape the girl you will get it with me later," Konan said sternly.

Hidan froze at Konan's cold voice. Could she be so angry?

"Why do you care?" he said looking at her surprised.

"No one rapes my little girl," she said.

_'Ehhhh?' _Sakura thought in confusing staring at Konan's dark blue eyes.

_Everyone are looking at Konan. _

"What do you mean Konan?" A bored voice asked from the door.

"Ah Sasori, I meant that she is now my little sister, girls have to take care of each other." she said eating a bit of her egg.

_'Is that a good thing? At least I won't be raped...' _Sakura thought.

Sasori nods his head and walks to sit down beside Deidara's other side.

"_Hi Sasori no danna un, " Deidara greeted him. _

Sasori only nods eating some food.

Sakura let out a sigh from her mouth.

"_Sakura do you have in mind who your next roommate will be?" Pein asked not looking up from his food. _

"_Konan!" Sakura hastily said. 'I won't be raped so it gotta be Konan...' _

Konan smiles gently to Sakura and looks at the other akatsuki members with a "in your face" look.

_'I wonder if this is a bad idea?' _Sakura thought staring at Konan's smile.

"_I will assign you too Kakuzu's room, " as a respond from Kakuzu the leader got a grunt. "Don't sell her for money Kakuzu," he ordered making Hidan and Kisame laugh at Kakuzu. _

"_Silence," The leader said with a stoic expression. _

Hidan and Kisame stopped laughing at once.

Kakuzu mumbled a "yes," to the leader.

"_Before she goes un she have to take with her a thing un," Deidara stated. _

Pein nodded in approval.

(after an hour in Deidara's room normal pov)

Deidara is standing before Sakura. "What is it?" Sakura asked looking up to his grinning face.

"More fun un," he takes his hands onto her breast squeezing them softly.

Sakura blushes. "De-deidara?" She asked all red in her face.

"Shh un," he kissed her mouth for a second or two.

Deidara takes of her shirt and bra, her not to big breasts hanging in the open. Fresh air breathed onto her nipples making them hard.

Deidara pinches down her nipples making Sakura flinch at the touch.

His tongues on his hands start to lick around her nipples o her breasts making Sakura letting out a moan.

"Mmm," She moans in bliss.

Deidara smiles at hearing her moaning at his touch. He licks her neck tracing a wet line down between her breast to her stomach.

"Sakura-chan un, take of your pants un," he said his eyes full with lust.

At some reason Sakura obied and took them off same with her panties.

Deidara's face is between her legs, licking her between her labia then over her clit.

"Mmmm, ahhh," Sakura moans.

His hands is still licking and sucking onto her breasts. He sticks in his tongue inside her wet dripping cunt swirling it around inside of her.

The door opens. In walks Kakuzu.

"So this is what's taking you so long?" Kakuzu asked with a grunt.

Deidara lets go of Sakura's legs and stands up. "Hey don't interrupt un!"

Sakura blushes in shame and takes on her clothes in a haste.

"Come on I need to count money," Kakuzu said waving to Sakura.

"I'm coming," she responds in a low voice.

Kakuzu leaves the room and Sakura follows.

"Bye un," he called afterwards.

"Bye!" Sakura had heard him.

Kakuzu and Sakura are walking to his room.

"Um... Kakuzu-san don't say that to anyone please?" Sakura asked a blush covering her cheeks.

"I won't," he said and opens a door to his room.

They walk inside the room closing it after themselves.

**End Chapter 6; More fun and so not funny**

**Review if you liked it of course :)**

**Is someone interested in being a beta reader for this story?**

**I have asked many without hearing a word back. **

**Next Chapter 7; And so the escape starts**


	7. AN: PLS READ! IT'S IMPORTANT!

(And I thought i would never write an AN in a story chapter -_- PLS READ! IT'S IMPORTANT!)

AN:

I want to delete all my stories, but I still want to hear what you think about it. I'll even delete this story that got over 90 reviewers (and I'm very happy for that) but I think it is very poorly written at some parts and chapters, so i don't like it that much. Perhaps I could write one much better in the future. Do you really want this story to stay on here'? Then you have your time now, say your thoughts in a review.

I have started on a new story, that I will upload when my other stories are gone (if it aren't very many that want some or all to stay as it is then maybe just MAYBE I'll change my mind). It is a Sakumulti paring, Title: Kyūketsuki no joō (meaning vampire queen) genre: supernatural, romance, harem rating: T but can get to M, chapters: I am working on the first chapter, it isn't finished yet.

Summary: In a world of darkness there existed a queen, she had the name of cherry blossoms. She ruled the western part of the underworld. She was a beautiful girl. Some of her underlings were afraid off her as she had the worst temper, she gets pissed of easily. As she was sleeping peacefully on her bed, her door burst open. One of her guards ran inside her room, droplets of sweet drenching his forehead. One of the powerful vampire lords that is actually stronger then her, wanted to speak with her. That is what he told her.

* * *

I can't write to much but I think i already did hehe ah well you don't know exactly what happens at least. Now you really have to tell me what you think about this new story idea of mine. If I do publish vampire queen, I won't write a new story if I haven't completed it. I will write until it is finished and not start on a new one. If you won't review (saying you don't want them gone then i take that as a go ahead and delete them.)


	8. AN 2: my decision

AN 2:

This story will not be deleted as I have decided on rewriting all the chapters, starting with chapter 1. Thank you for your reviewers and your support on this story off mine, I will hopefully make it better! but don't expect the rewritting chapter up any soon. Will rewrite them all and upload it at the same time, I think. ^^

I would be happy if you checked out vampire queen and if you do maybe leave a review behind and tell me and Ri-chan what you think off it? (though you don't need to.) it is Sakumulti, Sakumany, Sakucentric 3 and those who will appear in chapter 1 is dun dun dun: Sakura, Gaara, Kakashi, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara (what very fun that will be!). It is M rated by the way cause of some touching in different places. So be careful! And some flashbacks in there, at least one with...whom? Take a guess? who has the flashback? I kinda like that flashback, it's cute ^^


End file.
